Lost Treasures And Broken Hearts
by BendyPen
Summary: Ursa spent her life wandering the Earth Kingdom, living a half filled life of survival and hardship. She had no meaning to her existence, but that was before she stumbled upon a run-down metal ship that managed to change her life. AU where Ikem was at the wrong place at the wrong time, leaving Ursa alone.
1. Chapter 1

Lost treasures and broken hearts-

AN: OK so before you say, 'HEY THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER FROM YOUR OTHER STORY COLLECTION!' calm your horses. I want to put it here so that the other chapters I post will make sense, so bear with me. And yes, this will be a fully-fledged chapter story! *anxious smiling*

Her steps are tentative, the only sound heard were the soft rustling of leaves and her deep breaths. Her breaths came in deep, came out deep. It was what made her calm, the sense that she was still in control of herself, her mind. Her eyes darted left and right, searching for the red x that marked the place that a bag of coins lay. She was conscious, very, very conscious of the fact that she was out after curfew and her only protection was the black cloak that blended her in with the shadows. She didn't want to be caught again. Fear trickled in, making her pause. Deep breaths. Fear trickled out.

Tree after tree passed her, not a speck of red in her sight. She squinted harder; her eyes peered into the depths of the darkness of the night. She finally saw it, red! In the distance!

Her pace quickened; mind fuzzy with excitement. She many depts were going to be repaid tomorrow!

The once small red speck is now a long shape, rapidly growing larger at a rather alarming rate. This was not what she was looking for, in fact, this was what she dreaded. A figure in red armour jogged closer and closer, the fear she had making her deep breaths shaky. She was fairly well hidden behind this solid oak tree and Fire Nation soldier were easy the bribe, she reasoned to herself. The figure was a man with a shaven head, only the ponytail showed his royal status. He was a royal, a scarred one. Her grip on the tree's bark tightened. She always tried to steer clear of gossip about royalty, it reminded her of the guilt that was piling on her shoulder, of what, of who she left behind. She could not afford to look back at a time like this, rumours of the Avatar were wafting through the Earth Kingdom. No time to ponder who this lone soldier was, or why he was carrying a bundle or rags that seemed to clink with his every step. The cloaked woman blended further in the shadows, golden eyes peering at the scowling man. He was muttering under his breath, smoke faintly drifting in the cold air. He kneeled by the roots of a tree and, with a deep inhale, whooshed orange white flames out of his palms, searing into the fabric, revealing a wooden statue that was blackening rapidly. But not before she caught the shine of the round rubies embedded in the figure. She gasped, the price those rubies could fetch in the market was unbelievable! But not worth charging out and stealing them, alerting the soldier and getting thrown in prison. She remained behind the tree.

Once the statue was reduced to sooty ash, he doused the flames and fingered the glimmering gems in his hand, then rolled them in her direction. Her eyes widened. He knew she was there but did nothing to show he knew. Only the rubies spinning near the tree she was behind spoke of her presence.

"Just go ahead and take them. I'm not planning on making any midnight arrests." His voice sent a tingle down her spine, her mind tugging at her memories which she had suppressed for so long. She knew him. She knew she did.

She stood in silence before scooping up the gems, eyes glued to the trail he had stalked away from. He was her son. He was Zuko.

She was going to make this right.

So, she ran.

…

Short but sweet, that's how my writing rolls. I'm considering making this more than a one-chapter story, what do you think should happen if I did? Any theories on why Zuko is burning a statue and why Ursa has debts?

I'm not sure if I even know, this was a spur-of-the-moment idea. But suggestions and criticisms are always welcome! (when I said welcome, I mean 'I NEED IDEAS IM RUNNING OUTTTTTT)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

She was going to make this right.

So, she ran.

Her breaths came out ragged, her emotions spilling away in tears. She wasn't going back to her half-empty life, not when she had just found the what she been bleeding for, for so many years. Her eyes searched frantically for the armoured man, sadness trickling in as she spotted a ship in the distance. Her running slowed to a jog and finally to a trudge. There was no way she could get in; the steel doors were firmly shut. Her mind was egging her to go back, logic screaming at her that she would get caught, or worse. Save her life, this wasn't worth it!

But her heart said different. That she should stay, to wait. After all, she risked her life once for him already, why not do it twice? Her life simply wasn't complete without him. There was a void in her heart that made her weak.

Ursa breathed in. She listened to her heart many times before, there was many risks, but in the long run she never regrets it. She breathed out. She would stay.

She settled beneath a shady tree facing the ship, but still concealed well behind a few other trees and bushes. She estimated it was about one in the morning, with the moon glaring down at the red ship. But sleeping simply wasn't an option, the ship could depart any time between five and ten in the morning. So, she meditated, smoothing over any ragged thoughts and emotions that could distract her.

….

Her eyelids blinked open. The rising sun streamed into the forest, alerting her that she had slipped into deep meditation for longer than she had planned. She gathered herself up and scanned the beach for the ship. Her sighed in relief at the gleaming hulk of metal floating near the shore; she wasn't late. Upon the sun's exposure, the ship seemed much older and worn-down than was appropriate for a war-ship. She tucked the curiosity of why the ship had not been maintained for later, there were many more steps to take before she would be admitted into the ship, let alone be recognised by her son who hadn't seen her for eight years. She was being reckless, but at this point she couldn't really care.

Footsteps made her jump back behind a tree, suddenly conscious of the dark cloak that stood out like a beacon in the greenery. She mentally slapped herself at being so impulsive.

The footsteps grew louder as male voices broke the silence.

"General Iroh, to this day I still wonder why you decided to go with Prince Zuko on such a meaningless trip, when you could be drinking the best tea and relaxing back in the capital!" A long-suffering sigh soon followed. Ursa could make out two armoured men, both with grey hair and a rather distractingly large money purse that jingled with every step. She was sure these men belonged to her son's ship, but wasn't surprised, and quite relieved that Iroh went with Zuko, for he loved the boy dearly and she believed he would be good influence on him. She also wasn't surprised that Iroh hadn't changed over the years, keeping his calm and collected personality.

"There are many reasons, some of which I cannot tell, unfortunately. But what I can say he

Is like a son to me, the only one I had had died many years ago."

"That's an unfortunate story, but if I were to adopt a son, it sure as hell won't be that brat-

I mean boy," Many questions were swirling in her head, what did any of this mean?

"He is difficult, but there more to him than what meets the eye, Lieutenant Jee. If you would

look inside the simple flower, you will find sweet honey! But let's not focus on things of the

past, we have some important shopping to do, don't we? How about you go buy us the

medicine supplies and I go get the food supplies? Prince Zuko said we can't waste time

now!" The jolly old man then let out an ooh of excitement as he rushed towards a store

vendor's cart. The forest soon evaporated into dirt roads with ostrich horses towing carts

into the crowd and children zig-zagging the various hagglers and customers arguing for a

good deal on the fruits and vegetables on sale. The maroon armour-clad soldier sighed and

muttered under his breath about doting uncles and trudged on to the busy market, unaware

that a woman in green holding a dark cloak was keeping a close eye on him while walking

close behind. The lieutenant stopped by a few snack vendors, purchasing Earth Kingdom

and Fire Nation sweets and tucking them safely in his armour. The towns-folk parted, daring

not to stray near the Fire Nation soldier who represented the loss and sadness that the

people of fire wrecked in their lives. Ursa herself knew and understood well of the loathing

they had, but right now, it served as an aggravating setback to her spying.

Jee seemed unperturbed and carried on purchasing supplies and trinkets with an impatient

Ursa trailing behind. This was getting frustrating. She was never a patient person to

begin with and she had a son to meet up with. But then again, running up to the soldier in

her state would cause a scene and so would openly declaring she was the lost Fire Lady. She

would have to find Iroh. But first she needs to deal with a very intimidating debtor who just

tugged her into a dark dank alleyway. Time never seemed to be on her side.

"I remember you, you sneaky whore! Tryna' take my money and run off thinking I wouldn't

find you eh?" If it wasn't for the bulky man's distinctive missing eye, she wouldn't have

remembered him among the sea of debtors she conned her way out of. This man was one of

the smarter ones, unfortunately and she regretted thinking she could out-sneak a pirate on

his own ship with a large bag of clinking money without being recognised. She scowled in

frustration as her feet searched for a weaponizable object in the littered alley floor. There

was no way she was giving up the precious ruby to a rouge merchant.

"I ain't falling none of your tricks anymore you thief, hand the money over and I promise I

won't beat you too hard" He slid a gleaming sword out of his belt and backed her up to a

wall, grinning darkly. By now she had toed the whole surrounding area for any useful object

and found none, and experience told her reasoning was the worst route to go for a pirate

who is owed money. She was cornered, in a shady alley, with only one option left. Her

instincts clicked and she pulled his shoulder down kneed the man, hard in groin, making him

kneel over in pain. Ursa hastily slid under his arm and untied her belt, letting her outer

green vest flutter as she ran. Stumbling out to the crowd in the markets, shedding

crocodile tears and arms clutching her over vest protectively as she cried out in an

anguished manner, "Someone, help! H-he's trying to r-raape me!" Women's shocked heads

turned from all directions. By now the pirate had stumbled out, clutching his sword and

seething. Ursa shakily pointed a finger at the man as she surrounded herself in the throng of

enraged women and their wide-eyed children. Men held their wives and children

protectively, muttering indignantly. The pirate stopped short, eyeing the flock of mothers

standing in the way of him, as well as the husbands backing their wives up.

"Wha-" He was cut short by Ursa.

"That's him! H-he also wanted my children! M-my", she burst into tears, hiding the smirk in

her hands as the wives near her muttered comforting words to her.

"Get lost, you bastard pirate! I'm sick of you lot stealing our supplies and raping our

women, I've had enough!" A blacksmith with an iron-hot metal hammer stormed out from

his store and earned a happy whoop from the crowd as the pirate scowled and dashed

away. Ursa wiped the tears off her face and profusely thanked the blacksmith, who replied

that it was just what any respectable man would do. He knew how it felt to have your

children put on the line, because he was a father of three little girls. She felt her heart

warm, but the thought of her own childrenmade her smile falter.

"But really though, are you ok? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" The burly man put his

hammer down and placed a hand on her shoulder, searching her eyes. She really needed to

get this man out of her way, fear that the ship would leave without her. Ursa snapped out of

her worries and breathed in, steadying her breath. She still had other things to do, don't let

her guard down now.

"Ah, yes I just remembered my own children and how I promised to help my oldest one to

brew tea, oh no! What if he blew up the stove? I really must go now, but thank you so much

for protecting me, it means so much to me!" She rushed back into the crowd, intent on

finding Iroh before a plump, armoured body crashed belly-first into her, making a box full of

tea bags to scatter all over the earthern floor. Her cloak almost slid out pf her hands, along with the ruby, making her frustrated with herself. But one glance at the glum face staring at the

spilled jasmine, she instantly smiled, this was Iroh, no doubt!

"Oh no! I'm very sorry miss, I was in such a rush that I spilled my own tea!" They both

helped pack the tea bags back in the box whilst Iroh was lamenting about the amount of

money he spent on the box he had carelessly spilled and thanking her for helping him

recover the bags that have not been smudged in dirt yet.

"It's fine General Iroh, let me buy a set for you, I'm sure it can recompense for this terrible

loss", Ursa grinned, missing his eyes that narrowed for a moment, as she whipped out a

ratty bag holding her money. Not that she cared

that the coins the bag was her rent money, she was beyond exuberant she had found a long

lost friend of hers. Iroh looked horrified at the suggestion, tucking the bag back in her

pocket and shovelling gold coins out of his more expensive-looking red pouch.

"No no no! I won't let a lovely lady like you spend her much-needed money on buying an old

man, like me a tea set! You need that money!"

"Alright, but the least I could do for you is show you the best tea shops in the village- ", no

sooner as Ursa mentioned 'best tea shops' Iroh seemed to gain sudden excitement,

grabbing her hand and beckoning her to lead the way. Ursa seemed to catch his tea-fever,

and only after they settled down in a fairly quiet tea house and had half the contents in

Iroh's bag emptied, had she noticed she hadn't smiled genuinely in months as she had in the

last thirty minutes. She was glad, once again, that Iroh still had his passion for Jasmine and

Ginseng tea and his calm, charming demeanour after all those years.

"My my, I have never shared my love of tea so openly before with anyone in years!" He

deeply inhaled all the scents of the five different cups of tea and sighed, eyes lidding

happily. His face had been deep in thought whilst sniffing the tea. Then his expression shifted to a stern yet understanding mood. One could never underestimate the dragon of the west's sharp sense of the world around him. He scanned the room for eavesdroppers, only to find the waiter and chef in deep conversation and small number of customers to take no notice of a golden-eyed earth kingdom woman having tea with a firenation man.

"As enjoying as this has been, I don't believe an Earth Kingdom woman would be-friend a fire nation man with such ease, or have the knowledge of who I am. Do you care to enlighten me to who you are, Miss?" He stared straight at her honey-gold eyes. Of course he would realise something was up before she even said a thing. Ursa steadied her breath. One step closer to her son. Yet, she felt so wrong to admit she was dwelling in the Earth Kingdom all along, when so much must have happened. Time stood still for her. Deep breath. There's no going back now. She leaned In, her grip on the cup vice-like.

"I am Ursa, the lost Firelady. I've come here for my son". There she said it. Iroh's deep breaths were the only thing she could hear for a few heart beats. He sipped his tea. Sipped again. Sipped some more. Alright, so he was gulping his tea now by the gallon now. After emptying three cups and perplexing Ursa even more, he sighed, smiling.

"Tea really does calm me when I'm on the verge of a heart attack, and I've been having a lot of those lately because of my pesky nephew"

"Speaking of my-your pesky nephew, how is he?" As much as she would have loved to grab him by the shoulders and shake the information out of him, she was still in an Earth Kingdom tea shop, chatting with a fire nation general. A sad smile that spoke of a weary father transformed his face.

"My dear Ursa, I have a lot to tell you-"

"There she is! That's her, that money stealing whore!" A band of pirates, whom her previous attacker was mingling in stormed in the tea shop. Ursa almost rolled her eyes, of course the pirates would come back.

"Oh my, we better go now-"

I figured Ursa would be an impatient lady because who would agree to poison the firelord

and flee from the palace all from one suggestion? I also made Ursa out to be the moody one

in this chapter because she legit just found her son after eight years and she was pretty

much alone for a long time without Ikem. Sometimes characters have to be a little OOC to

be realistic, you know? I feel kinda guilty for the short-as updates, but I just can't manage to

write them and maybe I'm having a slight problem with the plot so, yah. I'm trying to place

as much chapters

between Ursa meeting Zuko as possible because that's how a nice loooong plot works

heheh. I was going to post this earlier, but my fucking MacBook didn't save it so half me

work vanished. Le poof. I cry. Ok not really but it's still DISTRESSING. But that's when I realised, I did save my work, silly me, I now have two perfectly good plots to the same story and am very distressed as to which one I should use. Fuck. But in the end I chose this one (no shit sherlock, we're reading it) so there's your happily ever after.

End rant.


End file.
